


I Like the Pain

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Sam, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strength Kink, ponk is a masochist, ponk secretly loves the attention, troublemaker ponk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Sam was very overprotective of Ponk and Ponk always looked for trouble.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 41
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have three parts, there will be smut in the second part so if you’re uncomfortable with that then you can skip it. I don’t know if the cc’s have said anything about being uncomfortable with smut being written between them but if they have or do then this work will be deleted.

It was late and Sam was sick of playing his role as a Warden. He got little to no sleep and was constantly manning every area of his prison to check for possible escape routes, weak spots, or breakouts.

There were only about ten low-security prisoners but man they needed a lot of maintenance, not to mention the one high-security prisoner he has that has to have twenty-four-hour surveillance.

Today, his best friend, Ponk, had decided to give him a visit. Normally he wouldn’t let people in (unless they were seeing a prisoner) but this was Ponk. He was different.

Ponk was always interested in what Sam was doing. Ponk was also interested in getting on Sam’s nerves.

It was annoying most of the time but Ponk would always make trouble. Unknowingly to Sam, he would do it so that Sam would come in with his strong arms and iron grip, picking him slightly off the ground and telling him to stop.

Ponk lived for those moments while Sam was just making sure Ponk didn’t harm himself.

Many times in the past, Sam had been asked why he was so protective of Ponk and San would just turn a soft shade of pink before replying with his signature line. “I’m not overprotective.”

What a lie.

Everyday Ponk was asked why he didn’t stop Sam from holding him like that and he would just scoff and say. “I couldn’t get out of his arms if I tried.”

The first person Ponk admitted his dilemma to was Sapnap. They were talking about some random topic before Sapnap brought up the subject.

“So you and Sam, huh? What’s that about?” Sapnap smirked, like he knew the answer already.

Ponk feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the red on Ponk’s cheeks suggested otherwise.

“Come on, you two _must_ be secretly dating or something. Help me out here,” pleaded Sapnap, still smirking and knowing he was breaking Ponk’s facade.

“…Fine. I like him, okay? And when he holds me after I’ve done something stupid I just feel so safe and happy and it kinda-…” Ponk stopped speaking before he revealed every last one of his secrets.

Sapnap decided not to push him - knowing Ponk would just close up and stop talking if he did. “I really thought you two were already dating. But I’m happy you told me, Ponk.”

“Wait. Why did you think we were dating?” Ponk was nervous and his tanned skin was red.

After letting out a snort of sorts, Sapnap laughed before calming himself down at Ponk’s anxious expression. “Everyone on the server thinks you two are dating. The way you look at each other, the way he holds you, the flirting and holding hands, the giggling with each other, you even kissed that one time,” Ponk was so embarrassed, he thought no one had seen that. “I could continue-.”

“DON’T!” Ponk shouted, startling Sapnap and himself in the process. “Sorry, I just…how did you see that?”

“What the kiss?” Sapnap asked, confused at Ponk’s question.

“What else, the giraffe up your ass, no, of course the kiss,” the comment came out before Ponk could stop himself and both boys were left laughing.

They calmed down a little. “How’d you know about that?” Sapnap asked sarcastically but it just sent both boys into another round of laughter.

After they finally settled, properly this time, Ponk looked at Sapnap with curious - but slightly afraid - eyes. “Oh, right. Well, I was going to come get Sam to tell him that he needed to get back to the prison because some of the low-security prisoners were being a pain and he was the only one to shut them up but as I turned the corner I saw him holding you as he always does and thought nothing of it. Then I walked closer and you two just started like making out at the side of the prison. I left and decided to come back a few minutes later. You were gone and Sam was like bright red with the biggest fucking smile on his face I’ve ever seen.”

“Wait, really?” Ponk sounded nervous; he was hesitant to ask.

“Yes, really. What even happened there?” Sapnap sighed at his friend.

Ponk cleared his throat before darting his eyes around the room. He decided to just tell Sapnap what happened. “Well, um, I decided…I decided that it would be a good idea to annoy Sam at the prison. He then decided we should go outside because he was fed up of being inside and so we did. Then um, I kind of - tried to…uh, run back in the prison, just to like you know, scare him - or something. But, yeah, he grabbed me and I had like, a really big smile on my face and he smiled too and then we…he looked at my eyes, then my lips. I don’t know what came over me but I just kissed him and he kissed back. Then he like gripped me tighter and I, uh, I well, you know, um…”

“Ponk, did you moan?” Sapnap teased but knew it was true when Ponk hid himself in his hoodie.

“Shut up. I did but like, he just smiled into the kiss and loosened his grip. We broke apart and I stammered out something about going to look after the lemon tree or something and ran for it,” now Ponk was more nervous than anything. “We haven’t spoken about it since.”

“Really? That happened a month ago,” commented Sapnap, a slight tone of genuine disbelief in his voice.

The masked boy just tried to hide his face further into his hoodie. “I know.”

The younger smiled. “Go talk to him about it. Go on, go now.”

“O-Okay,” stammered Ponk, nervous and certain that this would go wrong.

After that incident, Ponk had gone to Sam in an effort to sort this out. Now that is where we come back to Sam, who is suffering in the prison, just wanting some rest.

All he wanted was to leave the place in someone’s care for a bit but the only person he could trust to look after this place was asleep. That’s when he noticed Ponk walk through the door.

“Hey, Sammy,” Ponk sounded nervous and quiet, quite contradictory to his usual loud and carefree voice.

“Hey, Ponkie, you’re back, what’s up?” Sam was tired and his voice gave that away. “Don’t try and cause trouble please, I’m kinda tired and don’t feel like chasing you.”

A small laugh left both boys but Ponk fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I just wanted to come see you again. I won’t run, I promise. Also I wanted to talk about the um, the thing, that uh…that happened, last-last month.”

If Sam knew what Ponk was going on about he sure did a good job of hiding it from Ponk’s eyes.

A wave of confusion hit Sam as he had no clue what Ponk was going on about, then he realised Ponk wanted to talk about the kiss. “You sure. I mean it was a very spur of the moment thing and you kind of ran off afterwards, which is okay, just, are you sure?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure,” Ponk really didn’t sound sure but Sam chose to believe Ponk’s words for now rather than his tone. I mean, of course he’d be nervous, they’d kissed, Ponk had moaned, and then Ponk ran off.

“Okay,” Sam was just going to let Ponk talk but after seeing Ponk fidget and shift on his feet for the hundredth time he decided to walk over and pick him up in his arms. Carrying him bridal style compared to the normal feet a few inches off the ground hold he normally did.

As he was lifted, Ponk’s breath hitched as he realised what was happening, he began squirming but Sam was too strong for Ponk’s weak efforts. They both knew Ponk liked being held by Sam, it wasn’t much of a secret.

Sam walked them back over to his big chair and desk, sitting down and leaning back slightly. Ponk decided to reposition himself so he was straddling Sam’s lap. A sight that made Sam both blush and smile.

Ponk was still shifting around a bit but Sam held Ponk’s hips gently and he stilled - Sam’s face had gone a shade darker than before and he was breathing a little heavier than usual.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous. Anyways, I…I don’t know what to say,” started Ponk, quickly stopping when he realised he had no idea what he was going to say.

Sam chuckled lightly. “I’ll start. I like you, Ponk.”

Ponk, who’d rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, immediately sat upright. “Wha-…what?”

“I really like you. A lot,” it might have been Sam’s tired side talking but it was true. All he wanted was to kiss Ponk and ask him to be his boyfriend.

Nervous and overwhelmed, Ponk couldn’t get his words out, stumbling and stammering with nothing making sense. Soon he jumped off Sam’s lap and ran further into the prison before Sam could stop him.

Knowing that Ponk would get lost, Sam ran after him. A mindless chase through the prison. Ponk’s way of dealing with emotions was to run from them and Sam knew this, he expected this. He just hoped it would’ve been different.

It was an hour before Sam finally saw Ponk, he’d been talking to a low-security prisoner that had still been awake. Sam knew the prisoner was mostly harmless - only in there for shoplifting a chocolate bar.

Although Sam knew Ponk was in no harm, he couldn’t help but feel the familiar rush of anger and possessiveness over Ponk. In a few strides Sam was behind Ponk, a look of hurt, guilt, and anger mixed in his features.

Before Ponk could do anything, he was lifted from the ground and thrown over Sam’s shoulder. It surprised Ponk and he tried to punch Sam’s back but he was met with a lot of strong muscle that Ponk suddenly wanted to run his hands over.

“Why’d you run?” Sam’s voice was angry, no one went into the prison without his permission, even Ponk.

“I don’t know. I’m confused,” Ponk was speaking the truth but in the back of his mind Ponk knew it was because he liked Sam too and didn’t want to mess anything up. Yet, he’d managed to do just that.

A deep intake was heard from Sam as he tried to calm his anger so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Ponk. He took Ponk off of his shoulder and placed him on the ground. “Do you not like me too, Ponkie?” Sam’s voice was suddenly filled with nerves and insecurity.

“Of course I do,” rushed out Ponk, just as nervous and worried as Sam. “I really like you too, it’s just-…”

“Just what?” Sam questioned, hesitant and anxious for the answer.

Ponk took a deep breath. “I can’t explain it. I want to be yours but I’m always losing control of my actions and mind when I’m near you. I become so flirty and carefree and do things I’d **never** normally do.”

“Ponk I think that’s just you being comfortable to be yourself around me,” Sam smiled and Ponk knew he was right.

Ponk looked up at Sam, he stood on his tiptoes and leaned up as much as he could but he had to use Sam’s shoulders to pull himself up enough to give Sam a peck on the lips.

Startled at the small kiss, Sam laughed and grabbed Ponk’s waist, lifting him up and kissing Ponk for longer than a small peck.

Ponk lifted his legs and he placed them around Sam’s hips.


	2. Chapter 2

They kissed for a long time - occasionally parting for air - before Sam placed Ponk on a clutter-free part of his desk (which had been specially made for Sam’s height and benefited this moment a lot as it was technically a standing desk for normal people).

Their lips had been separated for a few seconds and there was lust filling their eyes. Sam knew they shouldn’t do anything here but the sight of Ponk in his hands, desperate for him, clouded any sense of, well, anything.

“Sam, please, please hold me tighter,” Ponk’s breathing was heavy and his tone was needy, eyes filled with lust. How could Sam refuse?

With a small smirk, Sam gripped onto Ponk’s hips with a strength that would leave bruises in the morning. Ponk’s head tilted back and small moans fell from his lips, he obviously liked the pain.

Ponk still had his head thrown back and Sam latched onto Ponk’s exposed neck. Creating hickeys wherever he could and biting occasionally, which gradually made Ponk louder and louder.

With Sam biting his neck, Ponk’s hands wandered around Sam’s chest, feeling the muscle beneath the fabric. Ponk’s hands travelled downwards to the hem of the t-shirt and started to lift it.

Getting the hint immediately, Sam took his t-shirt off and went to take Ponk’s off as well - his hoodie already taken off during their earlier kissing. Ponk’s hands stopped him. “This may sound weird but can you, um, can you rip it o-off me please?”

Sam didn’t question it, it wasn’t a top that Ponk really cared about, or Sam. He just took the collar of the shirt and ripped through the fabric like it was paper. The ruined t-shirt was pulled off of Ponk’s arms and thrown somewhere on the ground. Ponk felt his blood go south.

Both boys stopped for a second, marvelling at the other’s body before Sam went back to sucking hickeys on Ponk’s neck and now shoulders. Ponk traced the muscles on Sam’s chest but was quickly restrained when Sam pinned Ponk’s hands to the desk slightly behind Ponk but still either side of him.

Sam smiled at Ponk’s intake of breath and bit into Ponk’s shoulder hard, drawing blood. Ponk moaned louder than any other time and the sound echoed around the room. The blood was licked off by Sam and he kissed the small wound that he’d left.

Before they could go any further Sam felt like he had to check if Ponk was okay before they continued. “You okay, Ponkie? Didn’t hurt you too much?” Sam was obviously concerned but Ponk couldn’t help but pick up on the underlying teasing tone in Sam’s voice.

“I-I’m okay. If it gets too…too much, I’ll say lemon,” a slightly breathless but horny Ponk replied quickly with a break in between to breath. “I need you, Sammy. I want you to-to…”

“You’ve got to use your words, Ponkie. What do you want me to do?” Sam was fully in control of Ponk’s emotions without even realising it, his voice could have Ponk cumming right then and there if Sam kept using that deep tone.

“Please, Sammy, I want you to…to fuck me, please,” with the confirmation, Sam pulled down Ponk’s jeans as well as his own and then pulled down his own boxers before stripping Ponk’s of his as well.

Sam connected their lips in a passionate kiss, Ponk could feel Sam’s hard member poking into his thigh. He bucked his hips forward - desperate for some sort of friction from Sam.

After kissing for a few more seconds, Ponk realised his hands were free and decided to go back to feeling Sam’s chest. They kissed for a little longer before Sam put two fingers on Ponk’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded.

However, Ponk decided he wasn’t going to listen to Sam and didn’t open his mouth. “Come on, Ponkie. You don’t want to play this game with me,” but Ponk decided he did and tilted his head away from Sam’s fingers.

A low laugh could be heard and Ponk felt himself getting harder - if that was even possible - and his eyes fluttered for a second. Then he felt Sam’s grip on his hip, it was gentle for a split second but then it was tight and Ponk moaned at the pain. He felt Sam’s fingers being pushed into his mouth and he decided to suck them as Sam had commanded.

“Good boy, Ponk,” the praise had Ponk moaning and humming around Sam’s fingers, coating them in saliva as he licked and sucked on them.

Without much warning, Sam pulled out his fingers from Ponk’s mouth and laid Ponk on his back on the desk. Ponk’s hands had grabbed Sam’s biceps and Ponk couldn’t help but squeeze them. Sam was about to ask if he had gone too far but then he saw the small amount of drool coming from Ponk’s mouth.

Sam wiped it away and kissed Ponk before putting a finger to his hole. Ponk gasped and moaned as Sam slowly pushed the digit inside of him. “Please, Sammy. Just fuck me already.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Ponkie, you may like it rough but that doesn’t mean you don’t need prep,” and even though Sam was right, Ponk didn’t really care as he tried to push his hips down onto Sam’s finger to get more satisfaction.

Realising Ponk’s desperation for this, he added a second finger quickly and Ponk leaned up slightly to place his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. He gave Sam a hickey of his own and Sam pumped his digits inside of Ponk, scissoring them and curling them around. Ponk moaned and gasped and then a third finger was added.

The third finger hadn’t been coated in spit so it hurt a bit more but Ponk loved it. Sam’s fingers were long and thick and Ponk pushed down onto them the best he could. Sam whispered small praises of ‘good boy’s and ‘you’re doing so well’s into Ponk’s ear as he kissed and bit his earlobe.

Sam’s fingers moved around in search of something. After a few seconds of searching Sam found what he was looking for as Ponk screamed out a loud moan accompanied with a ‘Sammy, please’. Sam pressed into Ponk’s prostate more before pulling his fingers out, Ponk whined at the loss.

Smiling slightly sadistically, Sam leaned in and kissed Ponk’s swollen lips, biting down on them this time, eliciting moans from the shorter.

Sam reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out some lube. Ponk was about to ask why Sam kept that there but Sam shushed him with another kiss.

Ponk heard the tube of lube pop open. He looked down to see Sam squirting it onto his palm and began to stroke himself, the two boys were kissing again and for the first time since this started, Ponk was nervous.

As if sensing Ponk’s mood Sam stopped. “Are you okay, Ponkie, do you want to stop?”

“God no, I need you inside of me, I’m just…just a little nervous,” Ponk liked pain but he didn’t know what this would feel like. “I’ve never done this before, with…anyone.”

“I would never hurt you, Ponk,” as Ponk looked into Sam’s eyes he saw the nerves slowly start to fade away and turn into lust.

Ponk smirked. “I want you to ruin me, Sam,” and of course, Sam complied.

Sam lined his member up with Ponk’s hole and pushed the head inside. Strings of moans and curses spilled from Ponk’s mouth as his head tried to go through the hard surface of the desk and his back arched.

It took a little bit for Ponk to properly adjust and Ponk was pleading for more, Sam slowly pushed all the way in until he bottomed out.

“You’re so tight. Does it hurt too much?” Sam asked with concern that was slightly masked by a groan Sam let out.

“God, you’re big,” a moan fell from Ponk’s lips. “It doesn’t hurt enough, Sammy,” Sam chuckled at that and decided he might make it a little rougher. He pulled most of the way out before slamming his hips forward quickly.

Ponk’s moans were turning into screams of pleasure. Ponk’s hands had moved from Sam’s arms onto his back and he started digging scratches into Sam’s back. He pulled out and slammed back into Ponk a few times before grabbing Ponk’s hands and restricting them above his head.

Much to Ponk’s delight, Sam only needed one hand to hold his hands down, the other was holding Ponk’s hips down so he wouldn’t buck up or try to move too quickly. “Sammy, ah~ please, go faster.”

Sam’s grip tightened and Ponk screamed with pleasure as Sam was pounding into Ponk hard and fast. Strings of curses and moans came out of Ponk’s lips as he continuously spewed out Sam’s name with delight.

Even though Ponk felt amazing, he wanted more. “Please, ah~ Sammy, go-go harder, ah~ Sam,” Sam complied and found Ponk’s prostate. Ponk screamed Sam’s name louder than he had had before and Sam was sure everyone in the prison would of heard it, Sam was surprised Ponk’s vocal cords weren’t ruined already.

Sam continued to pound into Ponk’s prostate and Ponk couldn’t stop screaming with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Sam leaned down and kissed Ponk’s lips, swallowing the moans and screams of pleasure.

Still holding Ponk down, Sam went as fast as he could and Ponk’s eyes started to roll into the back of his head. “Sam, ah~ I’m gonna, ah~ I’m gonna cu-um.”

“Cum for me, Ponkie,” Ponk lost all control as he spewed white over his own stomach and some on Sam’s. Sam felt Ponk’s walls tighten around him as well as Ponk’s legs tighten around Sam’s waist and it sent him over the edge. Slamming all the way into Ponk before cumming inside of him.

The two were breathing heavily as Sam pulled out, cum leaking from Ponk’s hole. He let go of Ponk’s hands and hips and instead cupped Ponk’s red face. Ponk’s lips were swollen and his pupils dilated, a smile stretched wide. “You’re so beautiful like this, Ponkie.”

“Maybe we should do it more then,” Sam just smiled and kissed Ponk’s lips before pulling away and lifting Ponk up slightly.

A small hiss left Ponk’s lips as he was moved into a sitting position, pain shooting through his lower back.

“Are you okay, Ponkie?” Sam was filled with concern that he’d gone too far and hurt Ponk a bit too much.

As he looked into Sam’s worried eyes he just chuckled. “Never been better, Sammy. But can you hold me like you were doing earlier.”

“Bridal style?” Sam questioned with a little glint in his eye.

“Yeah, whatever,” a content smile found its way onto Ponk’s face. But before Sam picked him up, Sam put on his clothes and used the torn t-shirt to clean the cum off himself and Ponk. He then dressed Ponk carefully - obviously without his top but Ponk had his hoodie still. Finally, he picked Ponk up bridal style and walked over to his chair. Ponk leaned into Sam and it was evident that Ponk was tired. Sam was too. Before they fell asleep though, Sam decided he’d take them to his base. “I’m gonna carry you to my base, okay baby.”

“Mmhm,” at this stage, Ponk wasn’t much help and Sam just wanted to cuddle with Ponk in an actual bed.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Sam reached his base. He got out his hoe and tilled the ground as his door opened. He went inside and immediately made his way to his bed. Ponk had fallen asleep when they first started walking and Sam was having a harder time carrying Ponk as he became heavier when sleeping.

When they reached Sam’s bed, Sam carefully laid Ponk down before climbing in next to him. Ponk stirred slightly and cuddled into Sam’s chest before light snores could be heard from Ponk seconds later. Sam smiled fondly at Ponk before wrapping his own arms around him as they fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam woke up before Ponk and remembered what they did last night. Sam smiled and looked down at Ponk, who was still happily asleep. He noticed Ponk hadn’t moved since Sam had carried and placed him in his bed - still sleeping, cuddled into Sam’s chest, Sam’s arms around him.

After a second of looking around his base, Sam remembered he’d left his armour and both their masks at the prison. He also noticed it was extremely uncomfortable to sleep in jeans.

It wasn’t too long before Ponk stirred. He groaned slightly before opening his eyes wide, he immediately calmed down when he saw Sam. “Please tell me that actually happened and I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Try and stand up and you’ll find out,” Sam smiled before kissing Ponk’s lips fondly. Ponk cuddled further into Sam’s chest after they broke apart.

“My ass hurts,” Sam burst out laughing, Ponk effectively ruining the sweet moment from seconds before, Ponk soon joined him with laughter of his own.

Smiling at Ponk, Sam had to catch his breath a bit. “You don’t say, obviously you weren’t dreaming then.”

“No, obviously. I’m glad,” commented Ponk with a small smile on his face.

“You’re so cute, Ponkie,” Sam pulled him closer to his chest.

Ponk whined. “No,” he dragged out the ‘o’, “I’m not cute.”

“Yes you are,” Ponk hid his very red face in Sam’s chest, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head. “Um, Ponk?”

Noticing the slightly more serious and nervous tone in Sam’s voice, Ponk looked up. “Yeah, Sammy,” he was scared for whatever was going to be said next.

“Will you be my, um, my boyfriend?” Sam looked down at Ponk with a sort of worry that Ponk would reject him even after everything that happened.

All Ponk could do was smile stupidly at Sam. “I would’ve thought a yes would be obvious by now. I love you, Sammy.”

Sam smiled at Ponk’s answer. “I love you too, Ponkie.”

The two got ready for the day, Ponk was about to ask where his top went before remembering what he asked Sam to do. “H-hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam looked over at Ponk, his back was to Ponk and he was shirtless but in a pair of sweats instead of his jeans.

“Uh-um, I, can I…can I borrow a uh, a top?” Ponk asked hesitantly, noticing scratch marks on Sam’s back that he’d put there.

“Yeah, sure. All of them might be really big on you,” Sam pulled out one of his tighter t-shirts.

The top was chucked over to Ponk and he slid it on, it slightly hung off one of his shoulders and came down to his mid thigh. “It smells like you,” Ponk smiled at the realisation.

Sam chuckled. “No wonder,” he chucked on one of his other tops that was slightly looser and decided he’d offer Ponk some joggers so he wasn’t left in the uncomfy jeans.

“I’m gonna need your smallest pair,” Ponk giggled and Sam smiled at how cute he was. After getting out a pair he decided he was going to help Ponk put them on, figuring he would probably be sore all day after what they did the previous night.

A blushing Ponk was currently being dressed by his boyfriend and he became slightly embarrassed when Sam rolled the bottom of the joggers up at least three times so they wouldn’t drag on the floor. Sam also had to tighten them quite a bit so they wouldn’t fall down.

Even though Ponk was short, he was skinny too, and Sam worked out a lot and was a prison warden so he had a lot more muscle and was obviously a lot taller than Ponk. It would be intimidating if Ponk didn’t find it so attractive.

They hugged close and both softly smiled at their new found love.

Eventually, Ponk had to go and work on some projects and Sam had to go back to the prison. Sapnap was at the prison waiting for Sam, he noticed Sam’s smiling expression and asked what he was so happy about.

“I finally asked Ponk to be my boyfriend,” Sam smiled even more. “He said yes, Sapnap, I’m so happy that he actually said yes.”

“I’d be surprised if he said no if you did what I think you did last night,” Sam immediately turned red but tried to pretend he didn’t know what Sapnap was going on about. Then Sapnap held up Sam’s tube of lube. “You left this just on your desk.”

“Fuck,” whispered Sam, he rarely swore but the situation called for it. He quickly grabbed the tube off of Sapnap and hid it back in his draw.

All Sapnap did was laugh at Sam’s red cheeks and nervous expression. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Sapnap quickly left the prison and decided to search for Ponk, he easily found him limping around a small lemon tree, watering its roots. “Sam really did a number on you,” commented Sapnap, causing Ponk to straighten up quickly in surprise and then he let out his breath as he realised it was just Sapnap.

To save himself from embarrassment, Ponk just hummed in agreement and went back to taking care of the tree and the surrounding berry bushes and other random crops he’d planted.

Deciding he wasn’t going to get much from Ponk, Sapnap sighed and asked if he could help. Ponk gladly handed over the watering can and lied down on the ground a little bit aways.

“Go home, Ponk, rest up so that you’re ready for the next time, those hickeys look really painful by the way. Good on you,” Ponk glared at Sapnap’s comment.

Ponk held up his middle finger before deciding to take Sapnap’s advice and limp all the way to Sam’s base (which was closer by twenty minutes or so). Ten minutes of limping later he took out his hoe, tilled the ground, walked in, and fell straight onto Sam’s bed.


End file.
